No todo es un pecado
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: En un pueblo escondido de guerras protegidos y aferrados a su fe, dando gracias al padre y su hija que han cuidado su seguridad, nadie esperaria que esa seguridad se viera afectada por una familia de ocho integrantes que llegaria a este lugar. Es un crossover y dice que solo es de JR y DL pero tambien es de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
1. Capítulo 0 Epilogo

Diabolik Lovers, Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza así que disfrútenla! /…/: Susurros. (…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones. *…*: Pensamientos. Capitulo 0- Epilogo. En un pueblo, alejado de toda la guerra que se prolonga año con año por el país, donde ese pequeño lugar era habitado por personas que habían conseguido huir del peligro, del martirio de saber que cuando menos se lo esperasen podrían morir a manos de un enemigo buscando ganar la guerra, que a fin de cuentas los pobladores de bajos rangos no sabían de que trataban, lo único que llegaban a persuadir es que mientras ellos peleaban los ricos se refugiaban solo uno había sido la excepción pero había muerto quince años antes, donde ya ningún rico se atrevió a pelear. Las mujeres esperanzadas con que algún día sus esposos, e hijos regresarían algún día después de no verle en años. Los hombres esperando a algún día volver a ver a su familia, que ha sido abandonada por la creciente guerra. Los niños esperanzados con que algún día sus padres o queridos hermanos volverían para estar con ellos y ser la feliz familia que solían ser aunque mucho pequeños seguían engañados por sus madres que solo trataban de mitigar el dolor que podría causarles el saber que esos seres que tanto querían ver jamás regresarían. Lo único que le quedaba a la gente era la esperanza, que bien hace mas de dieciséis años se pudo haber perdido, de no ser porque un hombre de cabello negro, con atuendo de padre llego con un bulto rosado en sus brazos y maletas cafés a ese poblado. Desde ese momento la esperanza recobro en quienes la perdían, dando así una felicidad inigualable al saber que sus vidas se apaciguarían al menos un poco. • • • El pueblo a pesar de esa guerra ahora era feliz de nuevo, sus parientes llegaban otros no podían lograrlo y aun así, todo estaba bien a pesar de todo, porque su fe prevalecía ante todo lo que el destino se le quisiese presentar. Ya han pasado dieciséis años desde que el hombre llego a la ciudad, desde que llevo consigo a ese pequeño bulto que era una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos rosados, ambos llegaron para trabajar en esa iglesia que había sido abandonada. Que por si fuera poco ahora era una chica de dieciséis años, donde su cabello ahora era largo hasta llegar a sus hombros, usaba vestidos modestos puesto que ella seria la beata de ese templo, donde ayudaría al padre a cuidar de la iglesia. Durante su infancia fue muy querida por todos, la única niña con cualidades tan particulares como su cabello brillante cual luz, o sus ojos rosas que se asemejaban a las más hermosas rosas que se pueden encontrar y aun así le quedaba corto, mientras que su tez blanca parecía de porcelana, era una niña tan frágil que a pesar de ser tan normal poseía una terrible "bendición", un don que una niña de su edad no debería ser obligada a cargar, puede ver seres sobrenaturales, que la espantan y la persiguen todo el dia, toda su vida según recuerda haciendo uso de memoria, y por si no fuera poco es capaz de saber las intenciones de la gente con solo ver sus ojos. Y a pesar de eso ella siempre sonriente cual angel que cayo para salvar a los pecadores del mundo mas sin embargo daba ilusión a que cualquiera quisiera profanar a ese hermoso ser, siendo tan pura era expuesta a que cualquiera quisiera matar esa pureza, que tendía la mano a todo lo que necesitase, era hermosa de pequeña y creciendo se le volvia aun mas, era deseada por cualquier hombre, joven que le veía, ya fueran viajeros o otros, ella era demandada por cada uno de ellos, triste para ella ver esos ojos de deseo de los simples viajeros, amor de otros chicos de su poblado que prácticamente crecieron con ella, pero es que ella era como caída del cielo. Por eso decidió quedarse como una beata, alegando que conseguir un esposo no le era su prioridad, así como a su vez prefería ayudar a exorcizar a la gente que era poseída por espíritus donde el lamento de las guerras era tanto que aun no podían descansar en paz. Su vida era tranquila exceptuando sus "dones". Una chica de dieciséis años que se dedicaba a soñar y añorar que la guerra se termina y todas esas mujeres que han sido separadas de sus familias vuelvan a estar juntas, sin embargo, un día llega una gran familia a la ciudad, un chico ella llega a conocer, un chico que la hace enamorarse perdidamente, que la hace desear. Pero ese cariño que ella le llega a tener debe ser reprimido puesto que ese chico del que se termino enamorando esconde un secreto, que puede traer tristeza a la ciudad donde vive, solo ella puede solucionar que muchas vidas no se pierdan, y que la tranquilidad siga en paz y a pesar de que eliminar ese amor es en vano. Ella simplemente no puede negarlo, porque su corazón se parte tan solo de pensar en el, porque quiere ocultar sus deseos y dolores, porque sabe que es la protectora del pueblo, porque aun a pesar de tener que soportar día a día como seres inimaginables le persiguen. Se da cuenta de que el mundo es pecador pero "No todo es pecar". Porque a pesar de que ella era la representación de la bondad y salvación, toda virtud puede llegar a ser profanada tarde o temprano y este angel no seria la excepción, porque los angeles son causa de existencia de demonios, porque a la maldad le sigue el bien, porque para todo pecado existe una salvación. Sin embargo esta chica no sera capaz de encontrar la salvación para un sentimiento que es tanto pecador como virtuoso, y de el no hay salida. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Su pueblo estaba desbordante por la guerra, todos sufrían y aun a pesar de haber obtenido a esa pequeña niña de ojos rosas, el no podía hacerse acreedor de que su corazón llegase arreglarse algún dia, simplemente recordar el chico peli negro del cual se llego a enamorar e incluso ahora no ha dejado de pensar en el. Es necesario olvidarle y sin embargo no puede lograrlo porque el Takahashi se incrusto en su corazón, se niega a desaparecer, el, la causa de que este haya decidido convertirse en padre, este que decidió cuidar a esa pequeña que una noche de lluvia se le fue entregada por una mujer de aspecto extraño, e incluso toques angelicales. Despues de todo, se sentia devastado pero logro recuperarse tan solo un poco trayéndole alegría con gritos y sollozos, todo estaba bien, a pesar de que su corazón seguía desolado; eso debía cambiar tarde o temprano. El era un buen padre en ambos sentidos de la palabra como es la iglesia asi como su paternidad, sin embargo con la única persona que hasta ahora podía ver su verdadera personalidad era su hija de nívea piel, era difícil acercarse a el y solo hasta ahora su pequeña era la única que lo había conseguido, porque el primer amor que tuvo no estuvo el suficiente tiempo para intentarlo, asi como tampoco estuvo para que el se enamorara o no le rechazara de una manera tan vil y cruel. Una tarde de llovizna, donde una familia de exactamente siete personas llegaría a la mansión donde se encontraba la iglesia y el junto a su "hija" vivian, aun asi despues de todo, su pequeña Yui, fue mandada a la estación de trenes que muy poco pasaba por ese poblado, que de no ser por la alegría que llegaba a repartir su oji rosada parecería un pueblo sumamente fantasma. Su pequeña fue a la limousine para llegar al destino donde recogió a esa familia donde solo un integrante llego a faltar, el padre de los susodichos, cabe decir que todos esos jóvenes le traian mala espina, y no quería dar a ceder a su pequeña hija pero despues de todo esas cavilaciones se dieron por estancadas cuando pudo vislumbrar de entre esos siete chicos, uno especial uno de hermosos orbes esmeralda asi como una piel bronceada con mechones de cabello castaño, no era necesario pensar tanto que ese chico había captado su total atención, claro despues de su pequeña hija, pero un corazón destrozado se envuelve en una barrera de hielo con tal de no sufrir de nuevo, o ser acribillado por un nuevo sentimiento, sin embargo su corazón estaba siendo cautivado por ese pequeño chico o al menos eso le parecía a el, tan tierno y pequeño. Pero, el es un padre, ¿Cómo sera capaz de enamorarse de un chico? ¿Cómo espera a que el joven reaccione? Pero sobretodo ¿como conquistarlo sin la necesidad de convertirse en un pecador?. Bueno cabe destacar que cualquier hecho, de amor o cualquier otro sentimiento, si se llega a luchar por algo que se desea se descubre que el desear no es un pecado mas sino un simple cariño, y aunque eso se vuelva en su contra, que importa si pecas y tiendes a arder en las llamas del infierno, si lo que tu amas esta prohibido lo único que queda es arriesgarlo todo con tal de poder estar junto a esa persona, porque despues de todo Akihiko descubrirá que "No todo es pecar". Cualquier humano es libre de ser tentado, cualquier humano puede elegir su camino asi sea bueno o malo, despues de todo los resultados son destinados a el ser que se encuentra presente a ellos, la consecuencia de los actos siempre debe ser tomada en cuenta pero llega un momento en que el tanta premeditación se vuelve estorbosa por consiguiente menos importante y la olvidas simplemente, porque dentro de cada humano existe dos tipos de conciencia, porque todo esta separado en "negro" "blanco" "buenos" y "malos", las sendas de en que lugar quieres ser catalogado esta a la disposición de cualquiera pero solo hay una limitación, nadie es neutral, nadie puede ser gris, o estas en la luz o estas confinado a la oscuridad asi como o eres un seguidor o eres un pecador sin destino en este gran y fasto mundo. No es tan malo pecar si te replanteas el hecho de que todos en este mundo son pecadores por una u otra razón. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Despues de que su hogar fue el mas reciente lugar de ataque de guerra, debe viajar por ordenes de su padre al pueblo escondido donde las personas pueden refugiarse de las guerras, alejándose de la muerte, de la sangre y el dolor de perder algo importante para el. Siendo refugiado por dos razones, para alejarse de los estruendos de cañones, y pistolas, asi como el no presenciar que sus padres se estén separando, pero aun despues de todo es bastante inteligente como para que lo intenten de encerrar en un mundo pintado de rosa. Cuando llega donde vive su hermano junto a su pequeña hija lo primero que nota es una gran calma y tranquilidad, libre de los gritos de sus padres al pelear, su apariencia puede caber en los parámetros de lo normal, con el cabello negro, junto a unos pozos marrones acompañados de una piel blanca, es un visitante que no planea irse de nuevo, vivirá a partir de esa tarde junto a su hermano favorito, mientras que también en ese lugar al mismo momento que el llega vislumbra unos ojos verdes, acompañados de una personalidad bastante encantadora, donde su vida llena de angustia toma un giro al asunto consiguiendo una cosa por la cual creer y vivir. Asi como su familia son grandes creyentes de la iglesia, el ha escrito muchas traducciones de la biblia asi como también como su hermano historias que empiezan de manera triste pero terminan con un buen y feliz final, deseando algo de lo no es capaz de conseguir. Su vida se vera tan relacionada con esa persona, de cabello castaño que sera capaz de cambiar muchas cosas sin importarle lo demás porque despues de todo el pecado solo es una llave al infierno de la que si te arrepientes puedes salvarte. Solo que esta tentación acompañada de pecado no es un error, sino algo mas de lo cual siente que si llega a perder sera sentirse fatal, tanto como hace veinte años que la mujer que era amiga de su infancia murió dejándolo solo, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo conocían bien y no lo juzgaban. Era hermosa con un cabello rosa palido tan claro que bien podía ser confundido con el blanco, junto a unos ojos de hermoso color rubi, ella era una de esas pocas personas que eran especiales para el, desapareció y se le dio por muerta, era realmente hermosa, pero tenia un secreto que solo el sabia y nunca revelo, pero esos motivos de felicidad ahora se ven relacionados con un chico, bastante extraño pero es cierto. Solo que asi como esa chica este mismo esconde un secreto que no sabe si sera capaz de revelar.. • • • • Bueno estas son mis aclaraciones del fanfic cuando inicia esta marca OoOoOoOo significa que se deja aquí la perspectiva de Yui y comienza la perspectiva de Usagi-san como muchos lo conocen o mas bien Akihiko Usami y cuando se ve esta marca _-_-_-_-, esta historia va a ser un crossover de uno de mis animes favoritos Diabolik Lovers, Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, como no se quien vaya a leerlo por si acaso advertiré las partes donde se enuentre el yaoi. La historia surge en el transcurso de una época en donde existen los teléfonos pero son contemporáneos, asi como los autos, trenes etc, mas o menos despues de la revolución industrial. Ojala les haiga gustado, asi como lo muestra esto es un epilogo de la historia que ojala les guste y sigan leyendo. Háganmelo saber nee? 


	2. Chapter 1 La bienvenida

_Capitulo 1- La bienvenida._

Era una tarde de marzo, pronto el invierno terminaría dando paso a una nueva primavera, pero el clima de este dia no era necesariamente de una primavera próxima, estaba bastante nublado, con el aire fresco volando por doquier, donde el aroma de la lluvia que aun no llegaba se hacia presente, todas las personas que estaban por la calle, llevaban sus sombrillas, con la trayectoria de la iglesia que había en la ciudad, la iglesia de nombre "Siempre habrá esperanza", que se encontraba en medio de una hermosa y grande mansión.

En esta vivian solo dos personas, padre e hija, que si los veias no encontrabas ninguna clase de parecido, a pesar de que el padre era separado de las demás personas solo su hija conocia su personalidad, no era necesario saberla de todos modos a menos que seas una persona realmente especial para el. En uno de los grandes salones, se encontraban ahora mismo esa pequeña familia reunida por una conversación que el padre quería tratar, se podía ver al hombre de blanca piel, con un peculiar cabello plateado, junto a unos hipnoticos ojos amatistas, de alta estatura, que estaba al lado de su "pequeña" hija de dieciséis años, que tenia una piel nívea, con cabello rubio, ondeado con dos caireles por sus hombros con un broche de flores colgando de uno de ellos, con unas orbes rosas atrayentes para cualquier persona.

-pequeña Yui, ¿recuerdas las visitas que llagarían?- pregunto el hombre con un cigarrillo en la boca, echando el humo por uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión.

-Claro que la recuerdo, papà, deja de decirme pequeña, ¡tengo dieciséis años!- dijo la joven cruzando los brazos con un puchero sobre su rostro como solo ella sabia hacerlo, fingiendo molestia.

-Yui, sabes que siempre seras mi pequeña- dijo el hombre de cabello plateado golpeando levemente la nariz de su hija –pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar, tendras que recoger las visitas pues nadie mas puede- dijo el hombre viendo por la ventana.

-No hay problema papà- dijo la chica sonriendo, hasta que sintió como su padre tomaba uno de sus brazos -¿Qué ocurre papà?- pregunto la chica realmente confundida.

-Yui, siento que si vas a recogerlos, te arrebataran de mi- dijo Akihiko algo consternado, para despues abrazar a la chica por enfrente. –Pero debes recogerlos o tu tio Masamune se perderá. Pero aun asi lleva un paraguas- dijo extendiendo el paraguas color violeta con osos de estampado por el.

-¿¡El tio Masamune vendrá?!, ¡debo llegar cuanto antes! Hasta luego papà, te veo mas tarde- dijo la chica despues de besar la mejilla de su padre corriendo literalmente escaleras abajo para salir de la mansión, llevando el paraguas consigo, Akihiko solo pudo ver como la figura de su pequeña se alejaba corriendo alegremente.

·

·

Ahí estaba la chica esperando al lado de la estación 76º esperando la llegada de su tio favorito, junto a las nuevas visitas que según sabia eran nueve personas, precisamente a esa parada se detuvo un tren ondeando el vestido azul cielo manga corta de la joven, que era mas arriba de la rodilla por ocho centímetros usando unas zapatillas blancas con un cinturón atado a su cadera color blanco.

-_El tren 76 ha hecho su parada, por favor los que bajaran en esta parada salgan por la puerta izquierda_- anuncio la interlocutora.

La joven al escuchar la parada de ese tren que según su padre era el que debía revisar se acerco hacia la salida. Esperando a que la gente bajara, fue ahí que distinguió un cabello color negro inconfundible para ella. Se acerco casi corriendo por el pavimento seco donde los pasos resonaban sobre el agua encharcada del dia anterior.

-¡Tìo Masa-chan!, grito la joven con fuerzas, saltando a los brazos del hombre que a penas pudo recibirla sin caer ambos.

-Yui-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el peli negro sosteniendo asi a la joven sobrina que poseía.

-muy bien tio Masa-chan- fue ahí que se dio cuenta sobre la escena que acaba de hacer bajando de su tio, estirando su vestido levemente arrugado. –vine a recogerte a ti, y aun familia en conjunto, Sakamaki, Takahashi y Onodera- dijo haciendo memoria sobre eso.

-¿te refieres a mi?- pregunto un chico castaño con apariencia juvenil, dos años mayor que la rubia, con orbes verdes, muy sencillo a su parecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yui con un leve toque de molestia en su voz, sosteniendo una daga plateada que habia sacado de un compartimiento en su pierna apuntando al joven al corazón.

-nada malo, /yo no vine a comer/ solo me ha mandado aquí mi niichan junto a mis primos. Por cierto mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki- dijo el chico retirando la daga con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Estan seguro de ello?- pregunto aun con desconfianza, cuando vio al castaño asentir, suspiro resignada. –mi nombre es Usami Yui, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca, alegrándose de que nadie hubiera visto el atercado que segundos antes se realizo.

-Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, gusto en conocerte- dijo con un gesto de molestia el segundo castaño de ojos verdes.

-Bueno…lo mejor seria irnos antes de que comience a llover- dijo la rubia apartando un mechon de cabello que por el ajetreo cayo sobre su cara -¿ustedes quienes son?- dijo con curiosidad hacia los otros seis chicos.

-Mi nombre es Sakamaki Reiji, soy el segundo hijo, mis hermanos son Shu el mayor, los trillizos Ayato, Kanato y Raito, y el menor de todos Subaru- dijo el joven peli negro con un traje, señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Bueno, lo mejor seria irnos, ¿cierto Yui-chan?- dijo el peli negro tocando la frente de Yui con un solo dedo.

-cierto, síganme señores- dijo Yui algo incomoda por ese echo. –Takahashi-san lamento lo de hace un rato, no fue mi intención atacarte pero…- dijo la joven no sabiendo si discutir el temo o no con su tio ahí.

-No hay problema Yui-san, solo no lo repitas- dijo Misaki con una alegre sonrisa- por favor dime Misaki solamente-

-Tu dime solo Yui, eso va para todos- dijo la oji rosa sonriendo viendo por sobre su hombro a los demás. Seguían caminando hasta que una limousine se poso frente a ella, sabia de quien era. Asi que no se molesto en esquivarla.

-suban, nos llevara a la mansión- dijo la chica con una mueca de indigacion.

Todos los jóvenes subieron, ya arriba la mas joven de todos distinguía las características de cada uno de los chicos. El de nombre Ritsu tenia ojos verdes y cabello castaño con piel nivea, Misaki tenia el mismo físico solo que su piel era un poco mas bronceada que el anterior. Shu tenia cabello anaranjado con rubio, ojos azules, lleva un sueter y un par de audífonos; Reiji tenia cabello negro, con unos lentes de platino delgado, con ojos violetas, vistiendo de manera elegante; Ayato tenia ojos verdes, con cabello pelirrojo, con una corbata mal atada, Kanato tenia tanto el cabello como los ojos color morado llevando un osito de peluche color café y un parche negro en el ojo; Raito tenia cabello castaño rojizo con ojos verdes como su hermano mayor junto a un sombrero, Subaru el ultimo de todos tenia ojos rojos y cabello rosa casi blanco, tenia una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué tanto ves? Chichinatsi- dijo el mayor de los trillizos viendo con soberbia a la joven

-lo siento solo que no se como referirme a ustedes- dijo Yui tratando de evadir el nuevo "apodo" que acababa de recibir.

-soy ore-sama, no lo olvides- dijo Ayato señalándose con un pulgar.

-Ayato-kun, no seas asi con Bitch-chan- dijo el otro trillizo, Raito.

-Bueno, por que no mejor Ayato-kun, Raito-kun, Misaki-kun, Ritsu-kun, Subaru-kun, Kanato-kun, Reiji-san y Shu-san- dijo Yui evadiendo el segundo "apodo" que recibia en la tarde.

-Callense de una vez- dijo el chico de orbes azules.

-tio Masa-chan, ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto Yui evadiendo el comentario.

-Queria visitarlos, ¿acaso no puedo?-

-no es eso, solo no te esperaba, ¿no ha sucedido nada malo?- pregunto Yui con preocupación.

-Bueno, eso lo hablaremos mas tarde, ya hemos llegado a la mansión- dijo el peli negro mayor tratando de alejarse de esa conversación.

Todas las personas de ahí salieron, el chofer antes de retirarse fue agradecido por la chica, entraron a la mansión, tocando tres veces antes de ser atendidos por un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas.

-papà, ya llegamos- dijo la jovencita abrazando a su padre. –oh cierto, papà, ellos son Takahashi Misaki, Onodera Ritsu, Sakamaki Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Raito y Subaru.- dijo la joven sonriendo.

-mucho gusto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa medio fingida en su rostro.

-¿podemos pasar?- hablo por primera el segundo de los trillizos, Kanato

-Adelante, de hoy en adelante esta sera su nueva casa, Yui-chan señálales sus habitaciones- pidió el hombre algo distraído.

-claro papà, chicos síganme- dijo la rubia, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde fue mostrándole las habitacion y que cada quien eligiera la suya, dejando que cada hombre se instalara en ella, bajo las escaleras nuevamente dispuesta a cocinar para la cena, porque su padre era un desastre en la cocina, y su tío pues era mejor que su padre en eso. Ya con la comida lista subió a avisarle a todos los chicos que ya estaba la cena. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, entre risas y juegos, aunque los Sakamaki se aislaban mas de ese tipo de cosas todo acabo bien. Ya limpia la mesa y cocina todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.


End file.
